Core
Kyle "Haerin" Federation, also known as Core, is a Shirai Ryu clan member who is a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. About Core Core was a former Brotherhood of Shadow member until he noticed Shinnok and Quan Chi's plans about taking over Earthrealm. Seeing this as a bad thing, he leaves the team and then met the Shirai Ryu hours later. He told them what are their goals, which is to save Earthrealm. Core joins the clan afterwards. During the Netherrealm War, he meets an undead Scorpion. Seeking that he finally found the leader, he bows to him. However Scorpion attacks him, as if he wasn't from the Shirai Ryu. Core fought Scorpion and lost. Before being slayed by the specter; he was saved by the Special Forces. After escaping his demise, he follows them to find the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple. Core fought Smoke and tells him about what honor his clan has when they fight. Smoke tells him that he no longer represents the Lin Kuei, but the Netherrealm. Core defeats Smoke, but didn't reach the portal. So he had to fight the revenants. TBA Combatic characteristics Core possess superhuman strength and close combat skills. When facing his enemies, he is shown to be super strong and powerful enough to blow away their organs and body parts. Despite being powerful, he can be tipped over easily. Core is shown to teleport in a blink of an eye and has telekinesis moves to move objects and opponents with his mind. He can also shoot bullets and energy shots from his cybernetic hole from his stomach. If he focuses himself, he can shot a laser beam too at the opponents from the hole. He also has claws which can pierce through the trees and objects, even metal. Signature moves * Energy Kore: Core shoots energy shots from his cybernetic hole to attack. (MKX) ** It's enhanced version is Khaos Kore which has armor and connects with a few bullet shots. (MKX) * Charming Klaws: Core slashes the opponent upwards with his claws. (MKx) ** It's enhanced version is Kore Klaws which has armor and does more damage. (MKX) * Krushed Kake: Core stomps the opponent to the ground. (MKX) ** It's enhanced version is Kore Krusher which has armor and he stomps the opponent a second time, which crushes the skull. (MKX) * Near and Far: Core uses telekinesis to lift the opponent, but then uses it to crush the neck. (MKX) ** Klose Kall: Core, after crushing the neck, pulls them into Core's claws. (MKX) * Basher: Core bashes into the opponent with his Zulfikar. (MKX - Predator) ** It's enhanced version is Skull Bashing which he bashes the opponent so hard they fall down, then he crushes the skull with his fists. (MKX - Predator) * Hunter: Core enters a code which causes him to grab throttle the opponent near to him, then he blasts them away with a flip disc hit. (MKX - Predator) ** The enhanced version has armor and does more damage. (MKX - Predator) * Flipping Out: Core locks onto the opponent and shoots a flip disc at them, stabbing them in the head. (MKX - Predator) ** The enhanced version shows Core shooting two more discs. (MKX - Predator) * Neck Twister: Core slowly walks up to the opponent and grabs their head, then starts to twist it to the other side, snapping the neck. (MKX - Skeleton Shatter) * X Ray Move - Kore's Keepers: Core slashes the opponent with his claws, turning them around. Then he delivers a powerful fist crush to the neck, crushing the spine and vertebrae. As his victim reels in pain, he stabs their eye sockets with his claws, going through the sclera, through the cornea and then the retina. Core then blasts them away with an energy shot to the skull, fracturing it. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw': Core stabs the opponent in the stomach and blasts them with an energy blast. (MKX) Fatalities * Kracking the Kore: Core starts by shooting a bullet to the arm, blowing away half of it. The opponent screams as Core shoots the leg, blowing half of it away. As the victim screams in utter pain, Core walks up to them and stabs the chin with his claw and tears it from the victim's body. (MKX) * Spinning Krow: Core spins around with his claws extended, and slashes the opponent with them, dismembering their head, legs, arms and torso. As he stops spinning, he chuckles evilly and sucks their soul into his cybernetic hole. (MKX) Brutalities * Black Kore: Core begins his X-Ray, only to shoot their head so hard that it tears it from the head or it explodes if Core has 100% health. Must end first round with Energy Kore. Must do X-Ray when health is 17%. '(MKX) * K'ore Blooded: Core does his throw, with the attack ending with the opponent having their stomach bursting a hole by Core's blast. (MKX) * Inner and Outer: TBA (MKX) * Krow: TBA (MKX) * Predator: TBA (MKX) Quotes *''"Shapeshifter!"'' (Mirror match dialogue) *''"I'm not a shapeshifter."'' (Mirror match dialogue) *''"I will reveal your true indentity"'' (Mirror match dialogue) *''"Show yourself, sorecerer."'' (Mirror match dialogue) *''"I'm not Shang Tsung, the real Core!"'' (Mirror match dialogue) *''"Delusional bastard!"'' (Mirror match dialogue) *''"Shaolin showoff!"'' (VS Kung Lao) *''"Mr. Fist paid a visit through your body."'' (VS Kung Lao) *''"Kung Lao, the shaolin."'' (VS Kung Lao) *''"I am pleased to bring pain."'' (VS Kung Lao and Kenshi) *''"Not even an old man can stand up."'' (VS Jax) *''"I meant by a fight."'' (VS Jax) *''"Jackson Briggs."'' (VS Jax) *''"Shirai Ryu's will walk over your body."'' (VS Jax, Cassie Cage and Shinnok) *''"Kenshi."'' (VS Kenshi) *''"I feel that your weapon has..."'' (VS Kenshi) *''"Corrupted souls, actually."'' (VS Kenshi) *''"Kitana, princess of Edenia."'' (VS Kitana) *''"There is a hope to bring it back."'' (VS Kitana) *''"The lonely Edenian."'' (VS Kitana and Revenant Kitana) *''"I could restore you."'' (VS Revenant Kitana) *''"Be my guest."'' (VS Kitana) *''"Prepare for pain."'' (during his X Ray) *''"Peace for the Earth."'' *''"Whoospie."'' *''"Smash. Crush. Pound. Destroy."'' *''"Dummies do much better."'' *''"Easy does it."'' (after peforming a Brutality) *''"Why do you even bother attacking me, Grandmaster?"'' *''"I get why you are enemies with the Shirai Ryu. But can you guys...like...stop the shitload drama?"'' *''"Out of my way, Smoke!"'' *''"That's when you don't follow my orders."'' *''"Ah...Liu Kang. Former Earthrealm Champion, until you were killed by Raiden."'' *''"I see why you are pissed. Why bother serving Shinnok when you know you cannot defeat me, nor Raiden?"'' *''"I like it when you are brain dead to know what will happen."'' *''"Just give up."'' *''"Shinnok! Stop this now!"'' (to Shinnok after trapping Raiden into a skeletal hand, before being blasted away by him) *''"It's...over, Shinnok has won. Earthrealm...is...doomed..."'' (to Cassie, before shutting down and then slowly dying) *''"I'm...okay...just need to...regen-"'' (to Sonya when she asks him if he is fine, before dying completely) Ending *'Mortal Kombat X (Canonical)': "Core was an expriment, created by the soreceror, Quan Chi. Core was not good, but evil. He served the Netherrealm and Shinnok for eons and eons. Until then, knowing what they plan to do. Core escaped from the clutches of Shinnok and the Netherrealm demons, then meeting with the Shirai Ryu. Core joined the Shirai Ryu, and protects Earthrealm from the forces of evil...forever." Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters